


A Night Out

by TheDevilInHerself



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Oral, Riding, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilInHerself/pseuds/TheDevilInHerself
Summary: It isn't often Hosea get to relax. So he is going to make the most of it.





	A Night Out

Hosea hummed mindlessly as his eyes scanned the line of text before him. It wasn’t often he got quiet time to read, so he was eager to take advantage of this trip out to Strawberry. Both the hotel bed and the sounds of civilization just outside the window were soft. He was glad for a break from all the young men at camp. Though good company, they consisted of all the noise and spirit of youth.

And Dutch, he was more settled in his older age, but still carried a sense of grandeur that left Hosea weary after long exposure. But this room, this quiet, private space, this was nice.

His eyes momentarily flicked away from the newspaper he enjoyed as a small sob escaped you, muffled by the sheets you clenched between your teeth.

“You’re doing so good for me, dear.” He assured, fingers turning to adjust his angle as his attention again returned to his reading.

He could feel you quiver and clench around his probing digits, control long since crumbled. His fingers were wrinkled and pruned, but he would expect nothing less after two hours deep in you. Impressed with your endurance, he muttered soft, soothing words as he flipped to the last page of his paper.

With your hips high in the air and your chest pressed into the mattress, your eyes couldn’t see anything, blinded by pleasure as you stifled your moans and pleas. There was no sense in begging. Hosea would get to you in his own time. It was always this way. However long it took, whatever state you were in, it didn’t matter. He would destroy you in all the best ways till he thought you ready enough.

So for now, you endured the horrible clenching in your gut, the desperate nagging in your mind for your long-denied release. But with the rustle of paper, you couldn’t help the spark of excitement that seized you.

“What do you say, my dear. Think you’re ready?” The question was more of a formality, but you nodded eagerly anyway, a small whine escaping you. “Then shall we?” He smiled gently at your enthusiasm, proud of how well you were doing. Sitting up on shaking legs, you eagerly took his fingers in your mouth, tasting yourself on his wrinkled fingers. “Ah-ah.” He corrected, slipping his hand away. Opening his legs, you didn’t need further instruction.

Sliding onto the floor, you knelt between his legs, hands in your lap as you awaited his permission. Hosea’s gaze was warm as it studied you, his expression filling you with a sense of accomplishment. Lazily, he licked his own fingers clean as he hummed his satisfaction. His thumb brushed over your lower lip, dragging it down before letting it bounce back into place. Obediently, you opened your mouth, offering yourself to him.

Leaning over, he spit into your mouth, his saliva mixing with your own for the first real taste of him you had had in awhile. The moan that echoed from your throat was lewd and wanton, but you did nothing to hide it from the man, tongue mixing your fluids together gratefully.

“You’re exquisite like this.” He praised, brushing your hair back. Freeing himself, you weren’t surprised to see him still soft. The self-control the man had was astounding. With his hand lightly pressing at the back of your head, you were granted permission.

Leaning in, you worshiped him with your mouth, your tongue, but your hands remained in your lap. There was no need for words to be spoken as he watched you savor your reward, cleanly practicing your skill as you felt him grow in your mouth. You were a gem whose worth only Hosea seemed to know. Many of the boys at camp bid for your attention, but only Hosea had the skill, the wisdom, the experience to master you. 

No one at camp knew about your relationship, save maybe Grimshaw. Though if she knew, she said nothing. Hosea was sparing with his affections in public, but more than made up for it in these private moments the two of you shared. 

Once you had him at full length, a light pull on your hair was all the indication you needed to pull back, sneaking in a soft pop as your lips parted from his head. The corners of his lips turned up at this.

“Are you eager, my dear?” He asked, voice a calm hush. You nodded, doing your best to convey your desperate ache with just your eyes. “Tell me what you want. Use those filthy words of yours.”

“Please,” you moaned, leaning in for emphasis as you tilted your cheek in, conveying how you wanted to nuzzle into his manhood. “Fuck my sopping cunt. Ruin me. I need your cock.” You breathed heavily as your own words worked you up. But it seemed Hosea found you answer satisfactory.

Leaning back, he patted his thighs, eyes sly as they watched you light up. You wished you could have been collected and seductive, but in your eagerness, you rushed to straddle his trim hips, hands palming his chest as you lined yourself up with your desire. With a roll of your hips, you slipped him past your folds, a sharp noise of satisfaction escaping you as you pushed for more greedily.

A tap on your knee and you stilled, lip pinched between your teeth as you watched him. A pleased smile was barely withheld as he fixed you with a knowing look.

“Slow.” You nodded appreciatively.

It took so much strength to ease yourself down on your shaking legs, impatient to feel all of him within your pulsing walls. But somehow, you managed. Breaths ragged and eyes crossed, your brain could focus on nothing but the way he twitched and filled you. The sight had Hosea chuckling, confidence unshakable as you crumbled for him.

His approval helped ease your impatience as you started a slow, even pace. His eyes never left you as he memorized the way you fell apart on his length, unspoken pride shining through as you trembled and moaned.

“You want more, don’t you?” You whimpered in response, nodding as you leaned into him. You wanted him to hold you, wrap his arms around you and tell you how good you were doing. So when he thrust up into you, burying himself deep inside you, you were helpless to the loud moan that jumped from your throat. “Such a needy thing.”

You shook, eyes rolling back into your head as you gripped at his shirt. Forgetting yourself, you ground down against him, a long, stuttering moan the product of his length pushing in all the right places.

“Thank you.” You hoped your gratitude would excuse your weakness.

Another soft chuckle, and Hosea lay back on the mattress, eyes watching you with intrigue as he left you to your work. It was with great restraint that you again eased into a tedious pace, tormenting yourself with how unsatisfied your need was after all this time. But as the minutes passed and you slowly slipped into a faster, rougher pace, you still found Hosea’s eyes approving, his lips a ghost of a smile.  
In time, you found yourself bouncing hard in his lap, sweat running trails down your body as you fell apart. Your breaths were desperate and your moans plentiful, you were a gorgeous mess of ecstasy and obedience that Hosea couldn’t take his eyes off of. His composure uncracked, he masked his pleasure well. Drinking up the sight of your crumbled control.

“Faster.” He instructed, humming his approval as you obliged readily. “That’s my girl.”

“I wanna cum.” You admitted, voice breaking as you gasped. “Please! Can I cum?” You honestly hadn’t expected him to nod yes, his permission usually dragged out as he made you work for it. But you weren’t about to question him.

Rocking your hips in a way you had denied yourself till this moment, you found your bliss. Hosea was sure that even the people out on the street could hear your cries of orgasm, a smile cracking his lips as your eyes crossed and your body trembled. You jerked and shook, curses slipping loose among the endless repeat of his name as you clenched around him. And as you started to come down, body stilling and easing down, the older man took a firm hold of your hips, pounding up into you at all the right angles to make you cry and sob as your stimulation was prolonged, agonizing and paralyzing and in absolute ecstasy. Tears streaming down your cheeks, you absolutely lost your mind as the man destroyed you from below.

A soft grunt was all he offered as he spilled into you, petrifying you with his gaze as he buried deep into your womb. With a few choked sobs, all was still, the two of you spent as his breathing steadied and what remained of your energy left you. Surrendering, you slumped to the side, falling across the bed as your limbs refused to move. You heard a warm chuckle as Hosea sat up, resting his forearms on his knees as his eyes flicked over your form.

“Do your legs work?” Dazed, you shook your head, not even attempting to lift your legs as a fresh wave of tingles overtook you. “Looks like we’ll be spending another night here then.” Standing up, he stretched out his back, eyes weary but affectionate as they traced your form. “I’m sure Dutch can’t make too much of a mess in one more day’s time.” Leaning over, he kissed your forehead, smoothing your hair before folding the blanket over you. You heard him leave as you drifted off, the last thought that floated through your head was his warm embrace upon his return.


End file.
